


sorry.

by omilovebot



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I swear it's fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot
Summary: nachi and omi fought. what nachi didn't know is that omi already forgave him.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nachi
Kudos: 6





	sorry.

Nachi's footsteps are light, trying to not make a sound. He just came home, and the last thing he wants is to wake Omi up.

He's still bitter remembering the fight they just had this morning. Omi's hurt face still won't leave his mind.

'Did I went overboard after all....?' That was not the first time they had a fight, but today, he thinks, was the worst fight they ever had.

“I'm home....” He whispers, finally. He's expecting to meet an empty room or an angry Omi, but certainly.... not this.

Omi is sleeping, putting his head down on the table, while there's some food as well. Did he fell asleep waiting for him? Nachi's chest feels tight, he wants to hug his lover right now.

Carefully, he walks towards his lover. “Omi...?” His voice is quiet, unsure. What if Omi is still angry?

“Mm...” The brown-haired man slowly opens his eyes, yawning. “Welcome back, Nachi...” Nachi didn't expect that, but he's still wondering if the other man is still mad at him.

“Mm. I'm home, Omi. And-” The ex-delinquent gulps, nervous. “I'm sorry about this morning.”

That seems to wake Omi up, as he looks at Nachi, frowning. After a few moments of awkward silence, Omi finally opens his mouth.

“I'm not mad anymore, you know. Now, come on, I'll heat up the food.” The taller man smiles softly, as he stands up.

The only thing that came across Nachi's mind is to hug his lover, and so he did just that.

“Wha— Nachi?” Omi is confused, but he still wraps his arms around the other's body. “The food is gonna get cold, you know.” His chuckles could be heard around the room.

“I know, but— just for a sec.” Nachi tightens his hug.

Sighing, Omi seems to know what Nachi is trying to say. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @OMILETSGO !


End file.
